Inconseqüência
by Morgana Black
Summary: Porque quanto mais ele a amava, mais ele morria por dentro e necessitava do amor dela para renascer outra vez. [RemusTonks]


"_**Inconseqüência"**_

**I -** Ele soube que seria assim, logo no princípio.

_Uma loucura._

Porque era insano pensar que logo no primeiro olhar, as coisas mudariam tão repentina e drasticamente em sua vida.

Diziam que era o tal amor, que finalmente o fisgara com suas garras inexpugnáveis, mas ele julgava ser apenas uma ilusão, algo que não duraria mais que uma estação. _Volúvel - _foi o que ele considerou ser.

Poderia dizer que fora o jeito espontâneo que o cativara, ou o sorriso carismático, como quem carrega em si toda a vida e liberdade do mundo. Não sabia dizer, pois também havia os olhos, fossem as íris azuis ou negras ou cor de mel. Não, eram os olhares que eram luminosos. Olhares doces e apimentados, algo de sensual e descontraído, como quem não tem a intenção de seduzir.

_Obsessão._

Tal qual um mortal dedica à dona de seus amores.

**II -** Ele soube que seria assim, logo no princípio.

_Inevitável._

A eterna e ancestral atração. Tão poderosa quanto o mais primitivo desejo, algo que ia além do seu poder de resistência, tão logo provara do seu beijo pela primeira vez.

E ele descobriu que estava perdido.

Oh, tão completa e deliciosamente perdido...

E sabia ser o responsável por aquilo, porque _ele_ era o malvado lobo que, com sua voz rouca e macia, a conquistou, a seduziu, a arrebatou. Foi ele que, como o lobo que compartilhava de sua alma solitária, a vigiou com seu olhar penetrante, pois não sabia como resistir àquela fascinação.

Estava se entregando.

Porque há coisas que nascem para ser assim, por toda a vida. Até a morte. Porque amar é morrer um pouco por dia e somente renascer em virtude da reciprocidade desse amor. Era sim, uma loucura, mas existe algo que seja assim, absolutamente racional?

_Irracional, _era assim que ele se sentia. Tão perigoso quanto o lobo que espreitava por detrás dos olhos ambarinos.

_Desesperado._

Que fosse!

De novo, era aquele instinto tão forte e arraigado e passional, turvando-lhe a racionalidade. Ele a desejava. Mais que tudo. E oh merlin... era retribuído neste sentimento, nos sorrisos, nos olhares... e ele, que se achava o caçador, quedou-se mudo em espanto e entrega: fora subjugado pela intrépida ninfa de olhos brilhantes e sorrisos matreiros e risada fácil.

**III -** Ele soube que seria assim, logo no princípio.

_Delírio._

No quarto decrépito, apenas a luz incerta de uma chama iluminava o aposento. Luz suficiente para ele ter a plena visão do que se negara a admitir ser o objeto de seu amor.

Os dedos, incertos a princípio, percorriam cada detalhe do corpo amado e arrancavam gemidos e suspiros e promessas: ela era sua, sempre o seria, até a morte.

E ele morria mais um pouquinho por dentro e se entregava com o mesmo furor que um guerreiro ante a sua última batalha.

Os lábios deslizavam pela pele macia e perfumada, cheiro de frutas doces, degustando aquela especiaria.

Como se fosse a primeira e última vez. Porque seria sempre assim, com a impetuosidade de uma tempestade de verão. Breve e refrescante, carregando em si o poder da transformação.

_Inconseqüência - _era o que uma voz insistente teimava em lhe dizer, bem lá no recanto mais obscuro de sua mente.

Sim, ele o sabia, tinha consciência que a sua paixão condenaria a ambos, os amaldiçoaria tão implacavelmente quanto uma maldição da morte.

_Era letal._

Porque quanto mais ele a amava, mais ele morria por dentro e necessitava do amor dela para renascer outra vez.

**IV -** Ele soube que seria assim, logo no princípio.

_Verdadeiro._

Tão breve e intenso e impetuoso quanto uma tempestade de verão. Com seus aromas de doces frutas e suas constantes oscilações e sua desesperada vontade de ser feliz.

_Era fatal._

E no momento derradeiro, veio a certeza de que a sua inconseqüência condenara a ambos. Por toda a eternidade.

Porque ela prometera ser sua até a morte e para além dela.

E foi assim que aconteceu.

---

N/A: (fanfic escrita ao som de "I Know" do Placebo.)

Eu sei que não deveria escrever mais nada novo, apenas terminar o que já está em andamento, mas essa ficlet simplesmente foi psicografada no meu caderno às duas da manhã de um domingo. E acho que ficou tão diferente do que costumo escrever, tão sombrio demais, que eu _precisava_ publicar.

Obrigada pela leitura e obrigada à devilicious, minha não-beta preferida, pela opinião. ;D

(e comentários me fazem feliz, sabe)


End file.
